Prior to deploying a client application for providing client information and services to a production network, companies typically implement a set of pre-defined procedures for identifying and resolving problems with the application and for generally verifying that the application functions as intended. A test or non-production environment within which the application may be deployed for the purpose of implementing such procedures is usually maintained. The test or non-production environment may also be utilized for resolving issues with existing client applications or production network infrastructure.
Large distributed test or non-production environments can include hundreds of test computers and multiple platforms. Distributed test or non-production environments are used to test any number or variety of software products. Software testing can include functional testing, operating system testing, testing for games, software development, database environments, communication software and any software wherein a large distributed test environment with many machines would be suitable. The growing complexity, scale and changing nature of non-production environments leads to lack of visibility into non-production environments. Environment issues in test or non-production environment can cause loss in IT projects.
Although existing prior art discloses and addresses various issues in test or non-production environment like specifying detailed environment requirement, associating data, determining environment smoke test, understanding current situation application architecture, scheduling team dependencies, service level agreements, auditing, access control, share environments but they do not suggest or anticipate a systematic formalized process or framework for management of non-production environment. The prior art do not disclose the assessment of viability of various tools that helps in provisioning and management of non-production environment services.
Accordingly there is need of framework which can ensure effective management and governance of test or non-production environment, identify various roles and outlines their responsibilities that will involve proactive planning in line with the best of technology solutions. There is need of non-production environment management framework that can be continuously improved and evolved along with the need of organization.
While systems and methods are described herein by way of example and embodiments, those skilled in the art recognize that systems and methods for management of non-production environment are not limited to the embodiments or the diagrams described. It should be understood that ‘non-production environment’ and ‘test environment’, and ‘environment management’ and ‘environment services’ may be used interchangeably. It should be understood that drawings and descriptions are not intended to be limiting to the particular form disclosed. As used herein, environment implies non-production environment unless indicated otherwise, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to) rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.